Problem: $\dfrac{2}{-3} \div 2\dfrac{3}{4} = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{2}{-3}\div2\dfrac{3}{4}$ $=\dfrac{2}{-3}\div\dfrac{11}{4}$ $=\dfrac{2}{-3}\cdot\dfrac{4}{11}~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{8}{-33}$ $=-\dfrac{8}{33}$